Equivalent Exchange
by Abby -WCD
Summary: one sided RoyEd: Roy wants an equivalent exchange. Is Edward willing to give what the colonel wants for the sake of his quest? And how will Alphonse react?


**Summary:** Roy wants an equivalent exchange. Is Edward willing to give what the colonel wants for the sake of his quest? And how will Alphonse react? (one-sided Roy/Ed)

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. And this idea was sparked from _Blue Flame_ (a doujinshi) by Nono Inukai and Rin Seina.

**Warnings:** Evil Roy. Poor man. He's so nice. ;-;

Also, frightened! Edward. Like...how he was with Barry the Chopper. Just...with Roy. o.o; And MAD Alphonse. oO;;

**Betas:** Darienne and Sinead.

**N/A:** Gaah...I love Roy. I know he wouldn't do this. Blame _Blue Flame_. And Basil. :growl:

**_:grin:_**

Enjoy. x3

* * *

_FMA: Equivalent Exchange_

Roy watched as the doorknob twisted violently, opening the door for a short blonde. Edward glared at the colonel, golden flares burning through Mustang's skull. Roy only smirked, ebony orbs glinting with amusement. Once the young alchemist was on the opposite side of his desk, his gaze was the only thing that he held on to, frozen to the spot. His colonel held his stare, clearing his throat. Edward, annoyed, tried to get to the point.

"You summoned me?" Roy nodded. Edward remained still.

"Yes. The military received word about a completed Philosopher's Stone that has already revived the dead." Roy was entertained as the child's glare turned into complete shock, body limp from movement. Fullmetal leaned forward, both hands on Mustang's desk. Body beginning to quake, Edward stared at the colonel, metal hand clanking repeatedly against the wood. Words faltered from Edward's mouth, confused and jumbled.

"A real…stone…human transmutation…?" Roy nodded. The child gaped.

"Give the information to me! Please!" His voice was higher, almost on the edge of begging. Mustang toyed with his idea, the pleading alchemist in front of him only supporting his deal. Coughing lightly, the colonel watched Fullmetal, eyeing him closely. The thirteen year old boy was shaking, tawny eyes wide and hopeful. A spark was lit in the Flame Alchemist's chest, burning incessantly. A smile smeared onto his face.

"I want an equivalent exchange, Edward." Fullmetal winced. Then slowly, the child bowed his head, accepting defeat. Mustang's grin only blossomed.

"What do you want?"

The silence was short. Mustang made it a point to get his thoughts across.

"Just one night."

Edward looked up. A dull feel was hidden in his jaune depths, lost. Roy's words didn't click.

"One night of what?" Roy stared. All the child did was stand there, bemused. The older man sighed, hating how he had to explain everything.

"One night of _you_."

The words slowly began to process. The younger alchemist stepped away from the desk, eyes wide with shock. Shaking his head back and forth, Edward started to retreat towards the door. Mustang's fire was only fed, becoming bigger by the second. He snapped his fingers, lightly burning Edward's cheek. Fullmetal stopped, training his gaze on the colonel. Roy glared, annoyed by the younger child's response to his trade.

"Running away, Fullmetal? Becoming a wild dog again?" A fog of silence burned, marring the insides of Roy's chest. Edward broke the stare, golden eyes becoming flat.

"I - I can't. I won't." The words were whispered, forced past the young alchemist's lips. He turned his back on Roy, making the Flame Alchemist burn. Mustang stood up, growling.

"If you don't, our deal will end. Your illegal acts will be made known by the government. Then you'll both suffer." The words stung Edward, causing him to stop. A mental picture of his younger brother flashed into his head, making him go numb. Roy smiled at Fullmetal's lax position.

"That's better. Now-"

"I CAN'T!" In a rush, Edward ran out the room, leaving the door wide open. Roy growled again, flesh burning. He quickly began to follow the younger alchemist, mind flaming as he realized he had been denied what he wanted. Without any other thoughts, Mustang started running in a blind fury, only lead by the flame in his heart.

-

Looking up, Alphonse caught sight of his brother. He was running rapidly, eyes insanely wide. He ran straight into Alphonse and screamed, voice cracking.

"Alphonse, help-!"

"Nii-san. What's wrong? Why-?"

"Al…please…_please_ hide me. PLEASE!" Begging, Edward fell to his knees, eyes clouded by tears. "He's going to make me…he's going to-!"

"NII-SAN!" Edward snapped out of his hysteria for a split second, staring up at his younger brother. Alphonse was shocked to see his brother like this…even slightly scared.

"What's wrong? Who-?" Footsteps began to echo nearby. Edward began to panic, jumping to his feet.

"Al! Help! He's coming! He'll-!" Shutting his older brother up, Alphonse took off the chest plate of his armor, revealing his empty inside. Edward stared, mind understanding. He climbed inside his brother in a rush, unfazed as Alphonse replaced the plate of metal, leaving him in darkness. Once his brother was calmer, Alphonse began to question the unnerved Edward.

"Who's chasing you? And what will-?"

"Who are you talking to, Alphonse?"

Looking up from the ground, Alphonse caught sight of the colonel. Roy watched the younger Elric brother, noticing his hesitant stance. Straightening his uniform, Mustang glared, charcoal pits reflecting his raging fire. The armor took a step away from the State Alchemist.

"Well? Who were you talking to?"

"No one." The response was too short. Roy's glare hardened.

"I don't believe you."

Inside, Edward remained completely still. His whole body was rigid, too scared to move. Mustang's voice screamed inside his head, reminding him of what the Flame Alchemist wanted. Fear coated Edward's every thought.

"But it's the truth." Alphonse attempted to remain calm, but Edward's chill was spreading through him like wild fire. Roy circled Alphonse once, searching. His black gaze soon went back to the armor body.

"Have you seen your brother recently?" Alphonse shook his head slowly. Roy snarled.

"If you do, inform him to go to my office or I _will_ end our pact." With that, Roy left to continue his search. Alphonse looked after his retreating figure until he was out of sight. The armor turned his attention back to his dysfunctional brother who was now in tears.

"Nii-san?" Alphonse whispered. Waiting, Al remained silent, unsure how to react to his brother's sobbing. Muffled words soon forced their way past Edward's lips, confused and frightened.

"He wanted me…he wanted me to…" A new wave of tears began to fall, cracking Edward's speech. "He wanted…!"

"…wanted what?" Alphonse whispered again, unsure. Unsure if he wanted to know.

"He wanted…"

"…me." Alphonse didn't understand. Edward forced himself to continue.

"For one night."

The silence was muddled. Alphonse felt his brother tense up again, unable to hold anything. The armor glared at where Roy had disappeared, eyeholes burning with fury. Hands in fists, Alphonse growled, letting Edward notice his anger. Edward realized how it made him feel so safe. So secure.

"He won't touch you." The words were rumbled, hissing off steam. They sounded wrong coming from Alphonse Elric, but the younger child continued to glare at where the colonel once was. He now hated that man who wanted to take his brother. He despised him…and wanted revenge.

"He'll never hurt you, nii-san."

"I won't let him."

* * *

**N/A:** Gah. I had this idea in my head for too long. So, I quickly wrote it. Pardon the rushedness. x33 

And this idea came from reading _Blue Flame_. A rather good FMA doujinshi. I recommend it for all of the one-sided Roy/Ed lovers.

Leave a note of what you thought. :smile:


End file.
